bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 4: Chapter 8: Cody Pepper
I was walking back to the Academy from the Yum Yum Mart after getting a pack of gum. At the school gates, I noticed a girl with dyed red hair, who was wearing a punk-like dress. I never saw her around before, so I was staring at her with intrigue. She noticed me and yelled, "This ain't a frickin' art gallery, asshole!" I raised one eyebrow at the girl's attitude, I've never seen a girl talk to a guy like that. Let alone talk to anyone like that! I honestly didn't know chicks could swear like this girl did! "Sorry, I thought you were one, 'cause of all the colors." I retorted. She stormed torwards me and shouted in my face then shoved me, "Are you trying to start something, jerk?!" The look on her face was telling me, "I will fuck you up." I made my choice wisely, I don't want an incident like the last time I pissed off a girl. Long story. Anyways, I said calmly, "Look, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Greg. Greg Ryder." I held out my hand, waiting for her to accept my apology. But she just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, completely unimpressed. "Cody." She simply replied. I recognized the name... She beats the shit outta preps for fun. I heard the preps talk about her in fear when walking by them every now and then. Good thing I didn't pick a fight with her. "Cody? Cody Pepper?" I asked, "I heard that you give the preps hell, just like me." I smiled at her. "The only." Cody replied sarcastically. Then I turned around to see.... Oh no... Aaron Wade. "Oh no.." I muttered to myself. Aaron was this bully I had in my childhood while living in Los Santos. He was the reason how I became good at fighting in the first place, so I guess I could thank him for that. But, ooooh fuck, was he horrible to me. He was fourteen when I first met him, but now, 6 years later, he's twenty! And he didn't look any less tough than when I was a kid. "Hey, Ryder. I heard that you got expelled from Liberty City Prep and got sent here." He smiled at me. I wasn't 10 or 11 years old anymore, so I will stand tall. "What do you want?" I asked anxiously. Aaron slowly advanced towards me while talking, "I am here to get back at you for what you did to me 5 years ago. You beating me up, ruined my rep throughout the neighborhood, and I looked like a moron!" "You were already a moron! No damage was done to that!" I taunted. I instantly thought, "Bad choice of words." He then right hooks me in the jaw and I'm down for the count. I felt blood trickle from my mouth as I watched what was happening from the ground. Cody rushes in and snaps, "Leave him the frick alone, asswipe!" Wow, Cody was sticking up for me? I didn't expect that. Aaron then mocks, "Shut up, you stupid ass ho! Go do your makeup like a prissy little princess and let the big boys talk!" Cody then jabs Aaron in the face. His nose was bleeding and he was clutching his nose. I smiled and wanted to laugh. "How bout I touch my nails up on your face, you over compensated asshole!" Cody yells at Aaron. I stood up and leaned against the pillar next to the school gate. Aaron asks through a heavy nosebleed, "What are you doing??" Cody shouts, "What does it look like I'm doing?!" She punched him in the stomach, "Are you going to fight me like a man, or blubber like a baby?" "I don't hit women!" Aaron shouted. At this point I decided not to jump in and fight Aaron. I enjoyed what I was seeing. ''Aaron Wade getting his ass kicked by a girl! ''This is officially the most awesome thing I've ever seen. Cody sadisticly laughed at Aaron's excuse not to fight her. Aaron noticed, as did I, that some people were gathering around to watch. He took back his answer and growled, "Fine, you crazy bitch!" He raised his fists, ready to fight. Cody right hooked Aaron in the jaw, and Aaron responded with a few jabs. I noticed that he wasn't punching hard like he normally does, probably because he was fighting a girl. Aaron left hooked Cody in the cheek, and she clutched the side of her face as she stumbled, but she quickly shook off the pain. Cody then shouted and side kicked Aaron in the stomach. When she did this, she reminded me of one of those warriors from Sparta, like in that movie '300'. Probably 'cause of her hair. Aaron stumbled back and fell flat on his ass. Aaron then got up and ran away, like the coward he is. His ego is probably completely destroyed right now! Cody came up to me clutching her arm, "That asshole isn't a friend of yours, is he?" She panted. "Nope, that was no friend of mine. He was a miserable shit turd bully from my childhood. But, I was gonna beat him down until you came along, so thanks! We should hang out sometime. Beat up some preps, all that good stuff." I offered. Cody smirked and replied, "Nah, I got myself a bitch, that I fight preps with already." Then I saw Gary Smith walk towards us, "Speak of the loser, and he does appear." I turned around so Gary wouldn't see me. She walked toward Gary and dragged him by the collar to her car. I took out a stick of gum and chewed on it. "Mmm. Minty fresh..." I quoted 'The Simpsons' to myself. Then I walked back to the boys dorm to do some homework for once. . . . . Category:Blog posts